


Gotoro Rising

by geekandnerdsruletheworld



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anyone could die, Gotoro Empire Invades AU, Military, Multi, Rating might go up, TW: Violence, The entire village is here tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekandnerdsruletheworld/pseuds/geekandnerdsruletheworld
Summary: The war between the Gotoro Empire and the Ferngill Republic always seemed far away to the citizens of Pelican Town. Yet when the town becomes the home base to the invading force, life quickly changes for the worst.





	Gotoro Rising

It was a quiet summer night off the Gem Sea coast. Moonlight glistened off the gentle waves as a seagull cried out into the humid night. If you looked towards the land, you’d see the dim lights of a village flicker among the forested mountains. All was peaceful as nature lulled its lullaby. 

About five miles from the shoreline, a submarine broke the surface of the sea. After the water settled around the hulking metal ship, the hatch opened. A man in a military uniform stepped out onto the deck. He paused, taking a deep breath as he pulled out a set of binoculars out of his belt pouch. 

After a few adjustments of the dial, he finally placed the set to his eyes, looking to the shore. Through the lenses, he could see the shore line. There was two docks, the larger one had a shop attached to it, its tin roof glinting in the moon light like a coin catching the light. The smaller one seemed to be attached to a larger set of tide pools, only connected to the beach by a short set of planks. 

The man clicked his tongue, the preliminary scout seemed to be right. This small village, Pelican Town, according to the scout, would be the perfect setup for the next stage of the invasion of the Ferngill Republic. The general would be pleased with the location. 

The man turned around, but before stepping back in the submarine, he looked towards the ocean, smiling slightly as he saw the large warship cross the horizon line. It’d be followed by a few battleships at the least, possibly an aircraft carrier if they were lucky. He disappeared down the hatch, shutting the door as the submarine disappeared back under the waves. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willy groaned as a loud knocking filled his eardrums alongside with the headache he assumed was from the drinking contest he had done early that night with Pam. 

“I shouldn’t’ve suggested the mead.” He groaned, the knocking continuing to rattle his brains.

If it was at any time of day, he’d assume it was Scott, wanting to sell the fish he’s caught the night before tending to his crops. Yet the fact the room was still dark and a quick look at his alarm clock told him that this wasn’t the farmer. The knocking continued.

“I’ma coming!” Willy shouted out as climbed down the ladder. He cracked his back as he stepped towards the door, slowly opening it. He blinked as a man in the military uniform tapped his foot.

“Erhm... Can I help you?” he asked raising an eyebrow. That wasn’t a Ferngill Army uniform, so unless they were doing a covert mission it was, but it couldn’t be, that was impossible! He was snapped back to reality as the man in front of him talked in a stilted manner. 

“Under the… orders of General Roman, you are to immediately report to the… Pelican Town square...immediately.”

Willy blinked again, trying to crane his neck to see out of the door frame, hearing voices and footsteps on the dock, but was unable to get a good look. 

“And if I don’t?” He asked. The soldier blinked, seeming to try and find the words in the right language. He gave up, pulling the pistol from his belt and pointing it at the older fishermen.

“This” He spoke simply. Willy stepped back.

“I’ll go, let me just get some clothes…” the soldier continued to wave the gun in his face.

“No, Now!” He ordered like a small child minutes from a temper tantrum. Willy sighed out of annoyance. 

“Fine, Alright, now.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Look whose finally made this a fanfiction after 2 years! I do have a Tumblr at https://gotorostardew.tumblr.com/


End file.
